


情非得已

by aho_95



Category: Footbal RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aho_95/pseuds/aho_95
Summary: 能让有情人终成眷属的误会全都不算误会





	情非得已

*校园AU，为了带阿里玩有年龄操作。  
*OOC怪我，邪教拉郎怪我，没有逻辑只有爱情也怪我。

-

“Dele，你觉得我该用什么方式告白比较好？”

凯恩鼓足勇气向室友吐露心事，面色严肃而拘泥。虽说两位英国新生的交情仅限于尚未满月的短暂共室，但一时间找不到其他参谋的凯恩决定碰碰运气，毕竟这位室友古灵精怪怎么看都像是情场老手的样子。

对这份赞誉浑然不知的阿里正坐在桌前打FIFA，听闻此言险些朝己方球门来一脚凌空远射。

“你要和谁告白？”

“Sonny。”

“Heung-Min Son？我记得是足球社的副社长来着？”

“就是他。”

“所以你已经加入足球社了？”

“没有，我还在考虑要不要选择橄榄球或者高尔夫。”

“恭喜你，已经在注孤生的道路上迈出了稳健的一步。”

阿里抬起手肘，怼了怼眉头紧锁目露疑光的凯恩：“不过真看不出你是这种刚认识几天就下手的人，还不赖嘛兄弟。”

“我也不想操之过急，但Sonny三番五次地暗示我，一定是不好意思所以在等我主动告白。而且你知道吗他真的超可爱。”

阿里摇头。  
阿里不知道。  
不关阿里的事。

说到告白对象凯恩不自觉地扬起嘴角，阿里突然觉得有股酸臭味正从他脸上的笑纹里飘向四周。

接下来的半个小时，阿里强忍酸意扮演合格室友的角色，听凯恩讲述几天之内孙兴慜做出的种种暗示。他摆出洗耳恭听的架势，盘算着捕捉其中漏洞再以此劝诫凯恩万般暧昧都不过错觉而已，与其继续费心不如结伴单身。

结果他听得津津有味。

据称，两人第一次见面是在足球社的招新会上。活动内容是播放社团纪录片和喜剧电影，凯恩兴致缺缺正打算退场，没想到素不相识的孙兴慜瞄见他后瞬间两眼放光，像头小鹿似的敏捷穿过人群，接着一屁股在他身旁的空位上坐定。

盛情之下凯恩非但没走成，反而盯着大屏幕半分不落地看了四个小时。

至于影片内容有趣与否，凯恩全无印象，只记得从天而降的学长全程笑得前仰后合，无处安放的脑袋在空气中来回画圈，最后干脆一头扎向他的肩膀完成着陆。

涂了发胶的头发蹭着脖子，怪痒的。

散场的时候孙兴慜又主动和他互换联系方式，自此凯恩喜提全方位送温暖——言语上关爱有加无微不至，行动上亲力亲为在所不辞，每次碰面都会抛出一记含糖量300%的wink，前天还约他去了球场。

可怜没见过世面的小学弟被糖衣炮弹轰得心慌意乱，根本没什么心思踢球。

就这样，经过两天的辗转难眠，凯恩下定决心要亲自开启这段爱情的大门，于是他找到阿里，便有了眼下二人面面相觑的场景。

嚯，好一个《粘人学长爱上我》。

“这样吧，你明天约他出来，就说咱俩打算入社有些问题需要咨询，我先帮你打探打探。”

凯恩被阿里感动了，阿里被自己感动了，彼此交换“这就是兄弟”的眼神开始组队打FIFA。

第二天他们如约在学校的咖啡厅碰面，三个人各怀心事大眼瞪小眼，孙兴慜看上去格外开心，笑得那双本来就不大的眼睛彻底沦为两条线。

阿里假模假样询问了一大堆社团的情况，自认为气氛铺垫得差不多了，就伸手在桌子下面掐了一把同伴，让凯恩按计划装作接听电话离开座位。

“学长，冒昧问一下，你是从什么时候开始看上我那个呆瓜室友的啊？”

孙兴慜握着咖啡匙的手顿了顿，脸上的笑容伴随思考凝固了几秒钟，紧接着又以更大的幅度绽开。

“大概是从第一次见到他开始吧，哦天Harry完全就是我想要的，他的身材，他的力量……”

阿里心说没想到你们亚洲人也挺露骨，但下一秒他就没心思再听后面的内容了，所有注意力都被碰巧路过正和孙兴慜打招呼的男人吸引了过去。

后来阿里称那次碰面是爱神安排的邂逅，还说埃里克森简直就是从冰雪里走出来精灵。凯恩抖着身上的鸡皮疙瘩，笑而不语。

埃里克森是孙兴慜的同班同学，虽然不是室友但同为留学生性格又合得来，关系很是不错。咖啡厅的偶遇实属巧合，他本打算打完招呼就去其他座位看书，没想到对面的学弟热烈邀请自己加入他们的谈话，反正有熟人在，埃里克森倒也没太见外。

所谓男人间的友谊，往往可以通过一次会面就轻易建立。  
更别说是心怀鬼胎的男人。

于是等凯恩估计着时间返回座位的时候，意外地发现他已经看不懂当前形式了。

阿里拉着一位全然陌生的白人嘁嘁喳喳眉飞色舞，孙兴慜坐在对面边喝咖啡边笑眯眯地看着他们，见凯恩回来便用手拍了拍自己身旁的软座，场面混乱不堪又仿佛本应如此。

当晚回到寝室，两位大不列颠的爱情囚徒各自躺在床上，一个心驰神往地想着他的北欧精灵，一个听完队友复述的半截真情流露，陶醉得像个巨型树袋熊，抱着被子左右翻滚。

打从第二天起，游戏机正式宣告失宠，取而代之的是用于增加搭讪话题的安徒生童话，和激发告白灵感的英韩双语剧集。如果世界上有什么东西能创造奇迹，那果然只能是爱情。

“还顺利吗？”  
某天结束社团活动浑身热汗鞋底粘满草屑的足球社社员哈里·凯恩问道。

“仍需努力。”  
身穿休闲西装鼻梁上夹着金属框眼镜的文学社社员德勒·阿里应声回答。

在记满第三本韩式浪漫台词的时候，凯恩认为时机成熟可以正式告白了。

权衡过后社团联谊会被定为气氛适宜的计划执行地，阿里告诉凯恩到时候一定要带孙兴慜去二楼走廊东侧的阳台，他和埃里克森会在那里放烟花。

作为学生间的娱乐活动，社团联谊会实在算不得什么正式场合。所以当神经被告白计划高度压迫的凯恩赶到现场，发现只有自己身着熨帖笔挺黑西装，头顶锃光瓦亮大背头，整个人因过分庄重被衬托得格格不入的时候，他突然有点想找个地缝钻进去。

然而箭在弦上，不得不发。

凯恩赶在放烟花之前把人带到了阳台。那天孙兴慜也精心打扮过，和凯恩站在一起的画面像是韩国偶像会见英国王室，不免滑稽。只不过眼前这位“王子”被心事恼得手心冒汗，没有半分贵族该有的从容。

“我喜欢你。”

令人遗憾的是凯恩从十几部韩剧里摘录的台词全都没派上用场，值得庆幸的是孙兴慜吃惊之余并没有拒绝他笃定而青涩的初吻。尘埃落定，大功告成。

比起头脑一片空白的凯恩，孙兴慜的内心活动要稍显丰富些。

他想着缘分真是妙不可言。第一次见到凯恩是在学校球场的看台上，当时这位新生正四处闲逛熟悉校内环境，看到草坪上有闲置的足球便一时兴起照着球门抽了几脚，结果他还没来得及走下去要个联系方式，对方就暗自离开了。

后来他们在招新会上再次碰面，此刻又在烟花下缠绵拥吻。

孙兴慜断断续续地回想着遇见凯恩以来的种种过往，总觉得冥冥之中事有蹊跷。不过管他呢，心脏附和着耳边砰砰的烟花声都快炸开了，顺应本心何乐而不为。

窗外放烟火的二人目睹此情此景，欣慰地碰了碰拳。

爱情的征途上“情场老手”俨然落后，阿里试探着把手臂搭上埃里克森的肩，酸溜溜地说：“Harry可真幸福，刚入学就有人追，告白也顺风顺水。”

“你说Sonny？”

阿里复述当初凯恩半是倾诉半是炫耀的事迹，然后看到埃里克森吸了一口手中的奶茶，五官柔和但神色清冷的面庞罕见地笑开了花。

“那是因为Sonny的球队紧缺力量型中锋。”

-fin-


End file.
